A Weasley Anthology
by Potassium Flouride
Summary: An anthology of drabbles centered around the Weasley twins but sometimes other people as well.
1. A Very Volde Halloween

KAT presents "A Very Volde Halloween"

A short drabble for the 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts' challenge

* * *

123. I will not dress up as Voldemort for Halloween.

Fred burst into the Gryffindor common room dressed as Voldemort, "Harry I have come for you!"

The common room was empty. So Fred tried the Library.

"Harry! I have come… for you!" He exclaimed but the library was also empty save for one very annoyed Madam Pince who let out a defiant shh before Fred left.

Fred contemplated where Harry could be as he walked down the hallway. George came down a flight of stairs and without looking up said, "Hey Fred. Liking the nose."

"Hey. Have you seen Harry?"

"Try the Great Hall. The Halloween ball is about to start."

Just then Neville Longbottom came rushing down the stairs. He looked up, saw Fred and stopped dead in his track.

"Boo." Fred said.

Neville squealed and fainted.

"I'll take care of him," George offered as Fred continued on his pursuit of Harry.

Fred made it to the Great Hall opened the doors and was met with several different spells. He woke up the next day in the hospital wing. Before he could gain full consciousness, McGonagall was already yelling at him.

"I thought it would, you know, lighten the mood." Fred tried to say.

"Oh yes Mr. Weasley. Giving poor Longbottom here a near heart attack and getting yourself stunned a half dozen times is a riot!"

"Ok, ok I will not dress up as Voldemort for Halloween!"

* * *

Review if you'd like. Always appreciate some criticism

Disclaimer: I own nothing especially not Harry Potter


	2. The Amazing Ferret Boy

KAT presents "The Amazing Ferret Boy"

This is a short drabble for the 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts' challenge

* * *

230. Draco Malfoy is not the secret identity of "Ferret Boy".

"Look at him go with his ferret-like powers," Fred said as he and George watched Draco Malfoy walk by.

"Watch as the amazing Ferret Boy uses his super scurrying powers to get to class," George continued. The twins started following him.

"Is it a Hippogriff?"

"Is it a Snargle?"

"No it's the fantastical…"

"Furry…"

"Fabulous…"

"Freakish…"

"Ferret boy!" the twins exclaimed.

"Would you two shut up?" Malfoy yelled while turning around to face the twins.

"Oh no we better watch out! Ferret boy is angry."

"And you wouldn't like ferret boy when he is angry." Fred finished.

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind the twins. They turned around to come face to face with Professor McGonagall, "Do I even need to continue?"

"We'll see you tonight, Professor."

* * *

Please review if you'd like!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Though I wish it was.


	3. Nothing Else Makes any Sense

KAT presents- "Nothing Else Makes Any Sense"

This is an Oliver W/Percy W drabble for CheekyWeekly's Drabble Competition week 4 inspired by this quote by E.E. Cummings _"Unless you love someone, nothing else makes any sense."_

* * *

Percy watches as Oliver Wood flies around the Quidditch field dodging bludgers. He is trying to read but keeps on getting distracted by the strong and passionate Wood. Ever since Percy decided to study outside, he is having a hard time with classes. For example this book- he read 4 chapters but he couldn't tell you what they were about, let alone take an exam on it. He figures well maybe it's the nice weather distracting him and maybe he should go study in the library but that annoying Penelope What's-Her-Face would be there and then he would definitely not get anything done. She always wants to talk about his day and like he has any time for that kind of nonsense. He could study in the common room but then he runs the risk of Fred and George's pranks. Percy groans as he looks at his watch. Half an hour has gone by and he hasn't even read a paragraph.

It seems to Percy that over the years, Hogwarts has gotten smaller. He can't seem to escape the distractions. Like this Wood guy- sure he was good, great even, at Quidditch and yes the heat made him take his shirt off and maybe the sun glistening off of his toned chest was a little bit distracting but this was unacceptable, Percy is prefect for crying out loud. He shouldn't be musing over a dunder-head like Oliver Wood.  
"Oi, watch out!" hollers Oliver.  
Percy looks up just in time to see a bludger hurling at him. The next thing Percy knew he was in the hospital wing with a slightly amused Oliver Wood sitting next to him.

"Perhaps if you weren't staring at my devilish good looks you wouldn't have gotten hit." Oliver says while smirking.

Percy's head feels like exploding and he only manages to choke out a "s'notmyfault."

"Oh good, he's awake!" Madame Pomfrey says as she walks to the bed, "It was very nice of you to carry him up here Mr. Wood but Mr. Weasley needs his rest."

"I got to run strategies with the team anyway. See you tomorrow Weasley?" Oliver says.

'No, not a chance- I have studying to do and papers to write," Percy thinks but instead says, "Sure."

They see each other the next day at the pitch and Oliver throws Percy a broom claiming that if Percy wasn't going to study, he might as well play. It was different for Percy to play with Oliver. It wasn't intense like when he plays with his brothers and certainly there wasn't any foul play. Percy had more fun than he has ever had at Hogwarts. The next day Percy sits down to study and every so often he allows himself to be distracted by the thoughts of Oliver Wood and himself together and then everything clicks, everything makes sense. He was back to doing what he does best and maybe it was in part due to that boy on the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. If it was mine I wouldn't need to write Fanfics and/or my fanfics would be too legit to quit. Rowling gets all the cred!


	4. Benner

KAT Presents- "Benner"

Ok guys so this is 'hard' drabble for CheekyWeekly's weekly competition. This is a friend fic between James and Sirius and I am sorry in advance for the content matter but really if you give me 'smoke' as a prompt, you're asking for it!

Pre-Warning- drug abuse

* * *

"Hey Sirius come over here!" James yelled from inside the tent. Sirius, who was tending to the camp fire, ignored James.

"Sirius!" James hollered after realizing Sirius wasn't coming.

"What?" Sirius said as he poked a log.

"I want to show you somethin'!"

"Then come here."

"Are my parents around?"

"Nah, they took off with McKinnons, probably trying to get into the stadium early."

It was the night before the Quidditch World Cup and England, somehow, made it to finals. James came out of the tent, "Look what I've got!"

"Wassat?"

"I'm not completely sure but the muggles I bought it off of says it's called a Benner,"

James handed Sirius the small bag. Sirius' eyes went wide with recognition and slapped James on the back.

"My friend let's go inside and…"

As Sirius was handing the bag back to James, he dropped it and not even James' Quidditch prowess could save the bag from falling into the fire. A look of horror crossed both boys' face. Sirius looked at James, "Looks like we're doing this out here."

They sat down next to the fire. After a few minutes James turns towards Sirius, "I don't think it's working," a few giggles escaped his mouth, "I don't think… it's so funny that… poof! It's gone. I spent the last of my muggle money and we drop it,"

And then both boys burst out into hysterical laughter. It seemed to them that hours had passed before they stopped laughing.

"James. James. James, stop. Calm down! Get a grip! People are watching. They know!" Sirius said as he grasped onto James' sleeve.

"Oh no, I am way too high for this. I am at the Quidditch World Cup and I am high and I can't handle this. Oh my god tomorrow is going to be amazing! Hungry is going down!" James responded before starting to sing the English national anthem.

James put his hand on Sirius' face, "I bet you that Collymore is going to catch the snitch first. Huh! Your face! Oh my god Sirius your face it feels like… hehe… hehe… porcelain!"

"Oh I know! The one good thing about being a Black is the silky smooth skin and the devilish grin!"

James burst out laughing thinking of Sirius' devilish grin. When he opened his eyes, he was met with that grin and continued laughing, "You're being silly Sirius," James stopped laughing but his grin was from ear to ear, "silly Sirius… That doesn't rhyme. You know what silly rhymes with?"

"Gee let me guess…" Sirius took a dramatic pause, "Lily?"

"Silly Lily," James said wistfully at the fire.

"Hey, mate. You'll get her. Just you wait."

"How d'ya know for sure?"

"Cause I'm your best friend and cause no girl can resist my devilish grin!"

At that they both burst into laughter and James couldn't help but think that Sirius will never let him down.

* * *

Disclaimer- Rowling gets all of the credit. Js.


	5. A Letter to an Old Friend

KAT presents- "A Letter to an Old Friend"

Story for CheekyWeekly's competition on hard. ENJOY!

* * *

As I, Rabastan Lestrange, was getting off the Hogwarts Express, I tripped. I was just so excited to finally be there that I missed a step. It was my first year and my brother Rodolphus filled my head with all of these fantastic stories. Before my face hit the pavement a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw that the head boy, Frank Longbottom, caught me. I only knew him because my brother told me a few stories about him- how he was a blood traitor and how he had an ugly face. Rodolphus despised Frank and advised me to do the same. He was a Gryffindor after all so how hard could it be?

"Careful there!" Frank said,

"Oh uh thanks!" I responded,

"First year? Man that's exciting. Do you have a favorite house?"

"Well my whole family is in Slytherin,"

"Ah yes, Slytherin is a… good, I guess, house. But just because your family has been in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be. I'm a Gryffindor myself. Now that's a good house. Well you better get to the boats! See you at the sorting."

With that I followed a massive hairy man to the boats. Frank was onto something. I wasn't much like the rest of my family… maybe I would be placed into a different house. I wouldn't mind that so much. I may only be 11 but I have no delusions that my family is not the nicest and if being sorted into a house other than Slytherin meant escaping that then it would be worth the ridicule from my brother. But then again, they were my family and I know they would be so proud of me if I made it into Slytherin. I was confused about what I wanted. We entered the Great Hall. It was so mesmerizing that I missed the Sorting Hat's song and the beginning of the sorting.

"Lestrange, Rabastan"

I looked up at the professor holding the old talking hat. As I slowly walked up to the stool, I took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Frank smiling at me. I thought right then and there that my brother was wrong Frank was a good guy and I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor if there were people like that in there. I sat down and the hat was placed upon my head.

"Ah you have doubts," said the Hat, "You may want to be in a different house but I know who you truly are… SLYTHERIN!"

I guess it was always destined for us to meet again. Maybe it was the ultimate test of where my allegiances lay. But as I sit rotting in this cell, I can't help but think who we could have been.

Please forgive me,

Rabastan Lestrange

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry.


	6. Early Bird

KAT Presents- "Early Birds"

Insane drabble for CheekyWeekly's competition.

Kingsley/Hermione- my first time writing this pair and I kind of loved it…

* * *

Every couple of years there are a few old wannabe death eaters that try to terrorize the wizarding world. They don't cause much trouble but the cleanup and paper work is usually very extensive. On this day there was a particularly spirited attack and there was so much work that by 6am it still wasn't done. Kingsley, seeing the bleary look in his employee's eyes, ordered everyone to go home and get some rest. Everyone left except for the Minister and Hermione Granger who was hunched over a stack of paperwork when the minister walked in.

"Go home. Get some rest." He said  
"Are you serious?" She said in exasperation.

He chuckled, "now don't make me imitate Sirius,"  
But Hermione was in no mood for jokes. A lock of curly hair fell out of her messy bun. Kingsley gently pushed the loose strand behind her ear.  
"Don't"

He pressed on, dragging his finger down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and softly inhaled. With as much strength as she could muster she said,

"This can't happen. Not again."

Kingsley took her face and brought it to his. They kissed tenderly until Hermione pulled away, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I...I think I will go home."

And she picked up her bag and left. Kingsley returned to his office and looked at his couch. He had been using it as a bed ever since he became Minister. His house just seemed so lonely and everyone he cared about was at the ministry anyway. He sighed and plopped down on his 'bed'. It was worth sleeping on this couch to see Hermione come through the fireplace early in the morning. She was always the first one in. Kingsley turned off the light with a flick of his wrist and before drifting off to sleep thought that Ron was a lucky man to have a girl like that come home to him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Harry Potter except my own imagination


End file.
